Starry Miracles
by waiting for love to come
Summary: The day they met was a starry miracle. He was running away and she was getting a life - for in the world of pressure, paparazzi, and pages of scripts, she was his getaway and he was her home. –- Quinn/Sam; Fabrevans; AU. –- Sebtana, Bartie, Finchel::


_a/n: this is for maddie, one of the most genuine people ever, whom i truly love. sorry i couldn't write a quick for you, but hope you like it!_

* * *

**Starry Miracles**

[_i__n the world of pressure, paparazzi, and pages of scripts, she was his getaway and he was her home_]

* * *

Quinn doesn't feel she's worth much.

She may be a guest actress on a famous teen drama series and an on-and-off guest in random music videos – but so what? Compared to her oh-so-perfect god-sister, she always gets less, and yes, she doesn't take crap from anyone, but in a way after what she goes through daily, Quinn thinks she deserves more.

/

To be completely frank, Sam has had enough of this.

It's not easy. When he chose to take this path ages ago, he hadn't completely thought of the pressure that came with it. Now, after so many years, all he wanted to do was actually get out of Los Angeles, out into the world where his stardom was non-existent.

/

They meet by pure coincidence, or if one wants to take it positively, _luck_.

It's in an LA public bus, something no one could have imagined. He's trying to get away from reporters and paparazzi and such, while she's just trying to get a life while her parents moan over the superstar Santana Lopez.

(she hates how they've been brainwashed so much that her own parents seem to have forgotten the difference between their daughter and goddaughter.)

He jumps on the bus, sunglasses covering his eyes and his only aim being to get away from the reporters and fangirls swarming him.

She'd like to say she isn't interested in him – no, at that moment she'd say that she deserves more than a large-mouthed, artificially blonde-headed rising pop star. She'd say she doesn't care for his charming grin or the fact that he's the next Justin Bieber minus all the gayness.

/

He pulls his hood down and once again, for the nth time that hour, wonders what it would be like to live life the normal teenager way. He then realises, a moment later, that it's actually been years since he's last used public transport.

The bus is not exactly empty. He notices a blonde sitting by the window, leaning against it and covering her face. She's wearing normal jeans and a jacket - to him, she's fun. Not only because she's normal and insanely pretty – he feels somehow drawn to her more than he's ever been to any other girl.

"Hi."

That's the first word he says. The girl doesn't even look up from her iPhone while she gives him a nod. He can't help feel intrigued by her.

A moment goes by without either of them saying a thing. His hands are folded and sunglasses are still covering his eyes, so he's pretty sure she hasn't realised who he is. He thinks that if she knew it was him, Sam Evans who wanted to talk to her, then she'd have squealed and asked for his autograph.

He contemplates telling her his identity, but his thoughts are blown off by one voice that he's wanted to hear for the past minute.

"Hello, Sam Evans. Do you want something from me?" He can see her nonchalant face and is taken aback her expression. Surely she knew who he was?

"How did you-?" he asks, eyebrows furrowing. Had he been that obvious? The girl makes eye contact with him for a tiny microsecond before answering.

"Oh, come on. With a mouth that highly unusual size, obviously no one will be able to recognise with you." she says, sarcastically. He realises that her voice is melodic and clear, and he feels that she won't take any crap from anyone.

"Right." he replies, looking into her eyes and rolling his own. "Please don't tell me you are a fan of that totally stupid song Trouty Mouth."

She laughs slightly, and Sam thinks that it's the most mesmerising and hearty laugh he's heard in a while.

"No, no. I don't particularly like Santana Lopez, actually. But I've gotta ask, does everyone really have those lips where you come from?"

His lips curl into a small smile. "No, of course not." He takes of his sunglasses. "What's your name, by the way?" he adds, as an afterthought.

The blonde looks him in the eyes again, and he sees a hint of - what, surprise? - before she replies.

"Well, you can call me Lucy."

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds, eh?" he asks, jokingly. Lucy raises her eyebrows.

"Does acting like that work on Californian girls? It must, because they're all fawning over you, right?" Once again, she surprises him.

He looks down for a moment, embarrassed. "Do you want me to be honest with you?" she nods a bit, and he continues. "I've never really spoken much to girls my age. Except for during filming, of course. And those few times I took Lopez on a date...but we didn't really talk much, it was basically more making out than actually getting to know each other."

She smiles, amused. He feels something magical when she does that.

"You know, you seem like a good kisser," she says, but sees the kind of horrified look on his face. "Just kidding. I'll leave those lips alone for other wannabes."

He is, again, a bit taken aback at how this girl right here, Lucy, isn't fawning over him. Call that vain or self-obsessed or whatever, but hey, this was the guy half of L.A. would die to meet.

"I don't mean to sound self-possessed or whatever, but why are you not fawning over me? I mean, don't you like me?"

He realises how stupid he sounds only a moment after he's spoken. She grins at him, amusement in her eyes.

"To be completely honest, you're not my type. I don't want a superstar husband, someone normal would be amazing. I just want to get away from the spotlight to be honest, for a change."

She says the last bit looking down, and he knows, now, where he's seen her.

"You...you are in that TV show, right? _Starville_ or something like that? I thought you were familiar."

She looks up into his eyes. "Yes, I'm in _Starville_. Guest actor for the character of Lillian Star."

"Cool."

They're both silent for a moment, because he doesn't know what to say and she's just keeping to herself.

"You know, you aren't as bad a person as I thought." he looks at her, and smiles a bit. Then he notices her eyes.

"Lor Menari," he blurts out. His nerdy side has taken over.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucy asks, confused. He apologises.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that wasn't English. I mean, I knew, but Na'vi is like my second language." he pauses, looks into her eyes again.

"Well, Lor Menari. It means you have pretty eyes. That's Na'vi, the Avatar language."

She opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by the bus' sound. Lucy smiles at him. He feels disappointed in himself because he realises that she's probably going to get down now.

"Bye, Sam Evans. I hope we meet again, someday," she says. He nods, smiling. She walks the aisle to get down when he stops her.

"Wait! Can I have your email address?" he asks, wondering if he's doing it the right way. He's never actually asked a girl for her contact details – Santana Lopez had actually kind of thrust hers into his hands without him asking.

"Yeah. Sure." he feels relieved. "Mail me. I'm lquinnfabray-at-starmail-dot-com." she smiles and he realises something.

"Fabray. So, you're, what, the godsister of––?" he asks. Why hadn't he realised it before?

"Of Santana Lopez, yes. I am." He smiles back at her and waves. He watches her get down the bus and on to the streets of Los Angeles, and thinks that it's the prettiest walk he's ever seen.

/

When she doesn't get an email for him for the whole of the week, she thinks that the only guy who had ever made her feel good about herself had forgotten her.

(But he's Sam Evans, she reminds herself, and he won't look twice at her once her god damn godsister has snogged him senseless.)

She admits that he's much nicer and better-looking in person than on TV. She isn't falling for him, _no_, but she thinks he's a great friend and just feels like talking to him sometimes.

It's strange how a small conversation in the interior of a Los Angeles bus had meant so much to her – she may not have cared about talking to him much while she'd been at it, but he's one of the only people who's made her feel like her own person.

She gives up after some days and goes back to her schedule: homeschooling, auditions, dance lessons and vocal coaching. That's till one day, when to her surprise and slight shock, she does receive an email.

**From**: Sam Evans

**To**: L. Quinn Fabray

_Helloo :) Just thought I'd say hi after our little encounter last week. How are you? _

She smiles after seeing the mail, and replies the earliest she can.

**From**: L. Quinn Fabray

**To**: Sam Evans

_Nice to know that you remembered someone like me amongst all your fangirls. I'm great! You?_

She means every bit of her mail.

/

He meets her godsister at the opening of some store whose name he doesn't even remember.

"Hey, Trouty Mouth," Santana Lopez says, grabbing his hand. "Would you like to go…out…after this is over?"

He knows what she means. She'll make out with him in front of a reporter, just so her reputation increases, and then discard him as garbage.

"Um…not today, Santana. I have dinner with my parents, they are complaining about not seeing me at all anymore. Maybe some other time…?" he answers. Santana is not a bad person, he knows, but she's not his type. Besides, he thinks she'd look good with her co-star, Sebastian Smythe.

"Sam, I don't want to make out with you. Not today, at least." He fails to get what she means, because why else would the bitch require him? "I need to talk to you about something. Let me know if you have time today or later this week, okay? I'll be around."

With that, she disappears in the crowd, leaving him alone and clueless.

/

He seeks Santana out later on, and asks her what it was she wanted to talk about. She smirks, giving him her trademark badass look.

"I wanted to talk to you about my godsister." she says, and Sam feels like his heart has stopped.

"How do you–?" he asks dumbly, and Santana smirks again.

"Quinn underestimates me. I saw her emails when she'd gone for an audition." the Latina bites the corners of her lips and continues. "If you ask me, she likes you just as much as you like her."

He tries, unsuccessfully, to cover the blush that's creeping up his face. Santana looks at him seriously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to use me to make her jealous. I mean, I'm available, you're priceless, we could easily get to her."

He doesn't understand why she's doing this. Besides the fact that she likes making out, of course. It's obvious that she isn't doing it for him or her godsister. She's in it for herself, but what's her motive? Then it hits him like a train.

"I know why you're doing this, Santana. Don't try to hide. We're over, I know you understand that. Why, Santana?"

She looks down, still biting her lips and not answering. He sighs.

"It's Sebastian, isn't it? You want to make him jealous. Let me just tell you one thing: he's more into you than you think." he says, and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Just ask him out. It'll be okay."

With that, he leaves.

/

**From**: Sam Evans

**To**: L. Quinn Fabray

_Anyone would remember someone like you :) And I'm pretty great too. Working on my first ever studio album whilst shooting for a new movie. How are things at _Starville_? I heard that your director quit. I'm sorry for the loss_!

**From**: L. Quinn Fabray

**To**: Sam Evans

_That's good to know - Santana's acting really harsh around me these days, so I've been feeling kinda sorry for myself. Thanks :D Good luck on your album! And things at _Starville_ are pretty chaotic, it looks like everyone is quitting_...

**From**: Sam Evans

**To**: L. Quinn Fabray

_Aw, I'm so sorry :( Santana can be a bitch. My studio album will be released a few months later – I'll be sure to send you an advanced copy! Again, I'm sorry. Is _Starville_ the only thing you're currently working on, or_?

He contemplates silently before adding the last bit:

_Also, I was wondering if you wanted to meet to meet again? Get a coffee or something. As friends, of course_.

/

When she sees his email, she feels loved.

But of course, her excitement lasts only for a few moments, after which she wonders how they're going to pull it off. It's usually just her going to coffee joints - in clothes that she won't be recognised in, clothes that would kill her reputation if she were seen in.

She may just be the girl who played Lillian Star – but hey, she was destined for big things. And in LA, any star is a star.

She doubts Sam Evans has ever been in a coffee shop before. With that mouth of his, he could be recognised easily. She imagines headlines of her and Sam dating in some teen gossip journal just because of a photo but then sighs. This wasn't going to work.

(But heck, they could try, right?)

/

**From**: L. Quinn Fabray

**To**: Sam Evans

_Thanks so much for consoling me. Well, I don't listen to your music anyway so that CD will be going to the bin...unless I'm giving it to Santana. Just kidding. And yes - currently, I'm just on _Starville_. I've got auditions for a few movies coming up, so hopefully not for long!_

_Also, I would love to :) We need to pick our coffee joint carefully though – I'm not so comfortable with the idea of fangirls leaping onto you our whole time out ;)_

/

When they finally meet, it's at a vintage coffee place down the street from where he lives – that's a place slightly on the higher side of the price chart. While he knows that leaves Lucy a bit uneasy, at least in that coffee joint, there's almost no way anyone's going to catch them chatting.

He walks down the street in his street clothes - a hoodie, sunglasses, jeans. He's made sure that his mother knows that he won't be back for a couple of hours.

(He knows it's just coffee, but he has hope that it'll lead to more.)

He is relieved to find out that he's first to arrive. The coffee joint is not exactly empty, but he is relieved to know that there are no teens.

She comes in dressed in similar clothes like she'd worn the day they'd first met. She looks around and spots him waving to her.

"I hope you weren't waiting for long!" she says hastily, and he can't help but smile.

"No - no, I just came," he says, a bit too quickly. She smiles back at him.

"What do you want to have?" she says, and he places his order while she does it too.

They small talk while waiting for beverages.

"So. You'd said you had some auditions, got through any?" he asks, attempting to get her talking. He realises that she's different in person than on email.

"Oh, I..." she hesitates, and he feels he's hit a soft topic.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Are you okay?" he wonders what could possibly have happened at auditions.

"No, it's okay. I never gave those auditions."

He raises his eyes brows while she continues. "I...my parents...Santana gave the auditions. They didn't want the two of us to fight it off for a character."

He doesn't know what to say. "That's not right!"

"Try telling them," she says bitterly.

They sit in a moment of silence as a waitress gets them coffee. Then he remembers something.

"Wait...what movies were you auditioning for?" he asks hope showing in his voice.

"Well, three of them. Jack Reynold's latest, Shakespearean's _Golden Boat_, and one of Arthur Abrams'." she says, raising her eyebrows.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asks. A minute later, Sam Evans is on his phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"Artie? Yeah, It's Sam... Listen, I think I've found you the perfect lead... Yes, she's a friend...her name's Quinn Fabray, she's on _Starville_... Okay, fine. What time? Great! See you then, and thanks so much, man!"

"Wha- what did you just do?" Lucy asks, with a shocked face and jaw slightly hanging open.

"Let's just say that I'm friends with the Arthur Abrams' son, who is the casting director for their films, and...he owes me a favour."

/

An hour later, they're in an LA cab and making their way to meet Artie Abrams. She's still a bit reluctant, but she wants her chance at fame, and this is Sam Evans who is offering her something. What Sam Evans gives, everybody will want to take – even her.

Artie Abrams is a wheelchair-bound guy around her age who interviews her, inquires about previous roles and politely asks her why she hadn't come for the original auditions. Sam supports her while she tells him that she hadn't been feeling well.

"Great, then. I'll speak to my associates and father and get back to you. If not the lead, I can guarantee you a minor role." Artie says, and she smiles at him.

"Thanks so much, you don't know how much I owe you." she says. He nods at her and turns to Sam.

"Anything for Sam," he replies. "Anyway...I gotta be on my way." He turns to Sam. "Oh and Sam, I was supposed to have told you days ago but I think I forgot – we have Glee today."

Artie nods at Sam before looking between her and him. "You can bring her if you want to, I'm sure everyone will love her!"

He bids them goodbye and they decide to walk. She wonders what 'Glee' is - isn't that a name for show choir?

"So...what was Artie talking about? The glee thing?" she asks, and sees him smile at her.

"It's like...a club of a few of us LA teen stars. A chance at us being normal and talk like regular teens, though everything usually revolves around record deals and new movies...ha." he grins to himself, and she thinks it's cute when he does that.

"We're all very close to each other, keep it all a secret, and...it's basically how some of our kind make friends. We give each other happiness, that's where the term 'Glee' comes from," he looks at her. "I want you to come."

She gives him one of her 'are you crazy?' looks and turns to face him.

"First of all, I'm nothing like you and your friends. Secondly, they would never like me and I would never fit in. Thirdly, what if I don't want to come?" she folds her arms. He grins at her.

"Oh, come on. I just know everyone will like you. You are one of us, admit it or not. Also, I might not know you for long, but I'm pretty sure you want to come."

She likes the adorable smile on his face, and the blonde hair that looks cute on him, and just him in general. She knows she sounds sappy, but she doesn't care, okay.

"Fine, then. I'll come," she says, then adding: "_For you_."

(she doesn't care if she's going all fangirl-y on him; he's the only guy and friend in general who's shown signs of caring for her and she isn't gonna let him go easily)

/

The meeting of his club is in a warehouse which always reminds him of an _Alcoholics Anonymous_ meeting. When they reach the place and enter, he discovers that everyone has already arrived. They all look at him as he gets Lucy inside.

"Oh, hey Trouty Mouth, nice to know you decided to grace us with your presence –" Santana stops midway, spotting her godsister with Sam. "Wait, what is _she_ doing here?"

He ignores her and turns to the two teens sitting at the centre. "Um, I'm sorry, I should've asked you guys if you were okay with me bringing Lucy, but..."

"Oh, it's perfectly okay! I will always be pleased to meet new and upcoming stars like myself – who will obviously never match my talent, but you know!" Rachel Berry says, and he fights the urge to roll his eyes and looks at Lucy once more.

"So, guys, this is Lucy Quinn Fabray –" Sam starts awkwardly.

"Who would much rather be called Quinn," Lucy cuts him off.

"–and she prefers being called Quinn. She plays Lillian on Starville, she's a step away from her first ever movie deal, and she's the godsister of our own Santana Lopez." he introduces. "We were hanging out today, and I thought would bring her along."

"Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones, welcome to Glee!" a girl calls, while the two boys sitting besides her nod: "I'm Kurt Hummel, and that's my boyfriend, Blaine."

Artie is sitting next to a blonde who Quinn recognises to be the lead actress in one of the new dance films. "Brittany Pierce." she says.

"That's Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang - they're the resident Asians and lovebirds," Sam introduces, pointing to two Asians sitting besides Brittany and Artie who wave back at her.

"Noah Puckerman or Puck, the club badass, who you probably recognise from _Chordz_, and those are Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, who usually organise the meetings. You know Santana there.

"Then that's Sugar Motta, the club's own rich girl and those are Rory the Leprechaun and Joe who is a devout Christian."

Quinn is taken over by how she's heard of each one of them. They're all so famous – one picture of all of them together would sell for gold in LA.

Then after awkward pauses, she's taken in by Brittany and Mercedes who decide to ask her about herself and want to introduce themselves to her properly.

(she's worried she won't fit in, but if she does it will be one of the best things that'll have happened to her.)

/

He is happy to see Lucy mixing well with all the other girls on glee. His thoughts are on her most of his time talking with some of the guys.

"...yeah, I read a tweet from her last night which totally makes me feel she's seeing that Sebastian guy from her TV show." Puck is telling Finn and Mike about Santana when the focus is turned and he finally comes back to reality.

"So, Sam, are you like dating Fabray?" Puck asks him, smirking.

"Wh-what? No!" he replies. "That's preposterous!"

"Well, you like her." Artie says, wheeling himself to the boys.

"He does," Mike says. "By the way, me and Tina were totally at it the other day."

The conversation goes elsewhere from there but he can't believe they'd guessed him out so easily. Wow, had he really been that obvious?

He sees her a few metres away, laughing at something Briittany had just said, and at that moment all he wants to do his kiss her get it over with.

(he knows he doesn't even know her that well, but heck, he feels like he's known her for a lifetime.)

/

"So, are you like dating Sam?" Mercedes Jones asks her out of the blue and she is reluctant to answer. Is she dating Sam? _No_. Would she like to? _Maybe...?_

(the answer's a yes, but she wouldn't like to admit it to herself, much less to Sam's friends.)

"No, we're not...dating. Sam and I are just friends." she says, blinking.

"Well, you both seem much closer than friends to me," Mercedes says, with a hint of jealousy in her words.

"We all have boyfriends now...Rachel has Finn, Brittany has Artie, Tina has Mike, Sugar has Rory, Mercedes is dating that UCLA dude Shane, _I_ am seeing a _super-hot guy everyone is going to be jealous of_, Kurt has Blaine...you should get Sam, I think you both would look cute together."

Quinn is very surprised at Santana's dialogue, it is almost friendly.

"Yes, like Ken and Barbie!" Brittany says, excitedly. Quinn chuckles but shakes her head in denial.

"Sam's so obviously not interested in me." she says, slightly dropping her voice.

"Oh, he is. We haven't seen him act like that with another girl before, ever...believe us, we know," Mercedes assures her, and Quinn can't help but smile.

/

He insists on dropping her home after Santana declares that she has a make-out session with the "super-hot guy everyone is going to be jealous of".

"Let Santana go off with her super-hot guy – you'll have a super-hotter guy with you," he jokes, making her smile. They walk under the LA lights and she wonders what she could have possibly done to befriend this guy right here.

"So. What's your favourite colour?" he says, attempting at small talk. She doesn't mind and answers.

"Hazel, I guess? I don't know. Yours?"

"Don't really have one. Used to be blue, then I dunno..."

They sit in a silence until she asks the next question. "Who do you live with? Like, your parents or?"

"My mother, father, and two younger siblings. Stevie and Stacey are one heck of a troublesome pair." he laughs lightly.

"I stay with my mum and dad too. And Santana of course...her parents were my parents' best friends," she says. "I used to have an older sister, Frannie...she left."

"Oh...I'm sorry." he puts his hand on her shoulder and as they walk, she has a tingling sensation there.

"It was because of her that they started doting so much on Santana. I _hate_ Frannie."

She doesn't mean to say this in front of him – she knows he's dated her godsister before. It just comes out.

"Is Santana honestly _that_ bad?" he asks, and she senses a hint of disbelief in his tone. She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, you have no clue..." she says, reliving the horror of her past few years.

"Do you...want to sit down?" he asks awkwardly, but she nods and they find a bench where they seat themselves and she looks into his eyes.

"I...she ruined my teenage, Sam. When she came, I was everything my parents wanted, the apple of their eyes, but then they felt this need to like her and I – I don't even remember when they started neglecting me." she is almost crying now and he feels so responsible, like gosh –

"And today...she was actually nice to me, Sam. Almost friendly. I can't help feel that she's cooking up a plan...I don't think I can take it any longer, Sam, I..."

"It's okay, Lucy...you know how she was telling everyone about this 'super-hot guy'?" she nods, and he continues. "I think I know who he is. Sebastian Smythe - he's her co-star, and a female version of her. But he's much nicer...maybe he's causing a change in her?"

He knows it's an utterly fail attempt at calming her down, or soothing her, but at least he's trying. Next thing, he's telling her his secret.

"You know, this blonde hair isn't natural. I have lemon juice in it," he smiles, recounting the memory of dying his hair. He is happy that she giggles a bit and comments on his revelation.

"Really? I've never seen you without blonde hair."

"Of course you haven't."

Then it's moment where both of them stare at each other, their eyes right boring into each other's, their hearts wanting more but their minds pulling them back –

One moment, he's admiring her beauty from afar and the next moment his lips have crashed into hers, and even though it takes a few seconds for her to start kissing him back, he thinks it is the best kiss he's ever had.

They kiss for a few seconds but to her it feels like a lifetime - he's kissing her, Sam Evans is kissing her, and however inexperienced she may be, she's kissing him back.

When they break apart, both of them are staring at each other again, and she smiles, and he smiles, and they burst out laughing for no real reason why – and to be completely honest, things have never been any better.

/

A few weeks later, they decide to meet again, at the same coffee joint. They talk, they laugh, they genuinely have fun and after the 'coffee date', he takes her to the same warehouse where she'd first thought about dating him.

When he gets down on his knee, she's scared out of her wits and she's not sure of what he's going to do.

"Look, I know we've known each other for just a few weeks, but..." he looks down, trying not to meet her eyes.

"I want to marry you. Someday. If you accept this ring it will symbolise my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you into doing anything other then kiss. To tell you when you have food in your teeth or eye gunk. To come over to your house whenever you need something really heavy lifting around. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the streets or when you're in a party and point to me and say, 'That dude's my boyfriend'. I promise to do all those things without doing my Matthew McConaughey impression. I really care about you, Lucy, and I want us to be together."

She doesn't know what to say.

"I...I really like you, Sam." she starts.

"Is that – is that a yes?" he asks, hopefully. She looks into his eyes, expression neutral:

"Consider it one," she smiles slowly, and he really wants to jump up and down like a kid and yell, "Yes!" but instead he breaks out into a huge grin and well, he's never been this happy before.

* * *

**author's notes**: hi there! so this is my longest oneshot ever, so feedback is needed, and my first ever attempt at AU. i know that the sebastian/santana and brittany/artie is going to anger people, but i just couldn't help it. fabrevans is the best couple in all of glee, so ;)

hope you liked it! and please, please make an effort to review :D


End file.
